The Other Grimes
by Shade-Se7erne
Summary: What if someone had stayed with Rick when the world went to shit? What if that person was Rick's eldest child? Alexis Grimes did not abandon hope for her fathers recovery and it came through. When Rick wakes from his coma Alexis helps him adjust to this new world of walkers, helping him lead their group to safety. But who wanted to help her survive? And in more ways than one.
1. Prologue

So being a massive of The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon and Norman Reedus. I thought i'd try my hand at a fanfiction adding my own little twist. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Days Gone By, waiting and hoping

It had been a a little over a month since the outbreak, a month since my mom took my little brother and left for Atlanta looking for salvation in this crisis. I chose to stay behind for my dad's sake, i still had hope he'd be okay.

My name is Alexis Grimes, 21 years old; my dad Rick Grimes was in a coma after being shot while on duty before the world went to shit and there were no signs of him waking any time soon. My mom, Lori, lost hope weeks before the outbreak and drifted to Shane much to my disdain. They left as soon as shit hit the fan here in Kings County leaving for Atlanta with my little brother Carl and Shane after hearing the city would be a refugee's haven in this hell on earth. Shane also told my mom and Carl that my dad was dead, i didn't believe a word that came from his mouth. So while mom followed him without a thought taking Carl with them, i went with my instincts and stayed.

I spent my days salvaging what i could around town to survive, being the daughter of a sheriff's deputy i was made to take self defense classes and taught to use a gun though i wasn't too keen. I'd spend the day filling up my Rothco large transport pack with food, drinks, clothes and the odd melee weapon before taking it back to my house to store in the basement; i would make several trips taking out as many husks as i could to make it safer for future trips.

I would always go back to the hospital at night, checking my dad was still alive maybe even up with the living again but he never moved from the hospital bed. At least that's how it was until today.

I had been doing my usual trips through town but something felt different and it made me feel uneasy, i made fewer runs than i normally would after being caught off guard more times than i felt comfortable with. Choosing to return to the hospital for the day.

As i made my way through town my unease only intensified with every step i took to the hospital. I made my way through the bloodied halls of the general hospital, the way engraved into my mind cautious of any unwanted visitors. I turned the last corner hurrying down the hall before stopping in my tracks.

The door was open.

Panic hit me like a bullet to the head as i ran into the room afraid of what i would see. The room showed no signs of struggle but that did nothing to calm me. It meant that Rick had woken up, which was a blessing, but it also meant he had gone out into town...alone, unarmed and completely unaware of what happened, which was very, very bad.

I Had no idea what he would do when he came across a husk for the first time, would he know to run away? Reality was harsh but was it harsh enough to get Rick bit so soon after waking up?

I rushed out of the hospital heading for home hoping that would be where my dad would go. I ran through the streets trying to reach home as fast as i could avoiding streets with too many husks to take out quickly, hoping that i would find dad soon.

I rounded the last corner onto my street. I stopped seeing a lone husk walking away from me. I quickly looked around in case there were more lurking around, my heart jumped when a spotted a man in a hospital gown exiting my house. Quickly i sprang into action, making my way to the wandering dead meat as silently as i could.

Using one of the few hunting knives i had scavenged i run the blade through the back of the skull, instantly killing it for good. Putting the knife back into it's sheath that was around my thigh i turn to run towards my dad, but stay in place as i see a kid with a shovel standing over his unconscious body.

"No, no, no, no, no! This cant be happening." I say as i jog over to the kid as he called his own father. I ignored the kids protests as i pull the shovel from him and throw it across the yard. I kneel over my dads body immediately checking for a pulse, letting out a relieved breath when i found one. I turned to have a go at the kid but froze at the sound of a hammer being pulled.

"Get up! Slowly with your arms out." i hear a deep voice, who i assume is the kids dad, order me up. I comply without complaint. preferring not to get shot in the head, slowly making my way to stand. When i do i make a point to put my hands up in a sort of peaceful gesture.

"Who are you two? Why is he in a hospital gown? Whats the wound?!" He bombarded me with questions, i waited quietly for him to finish before giving any answers.

"My name is Alexis, This is my dad, Rick. He's been in a coma, weeks before any of this happened he was shot while on duty, he only just woke up today he has no idea whats going on." i say, i watch as he lowers the gun slightly at my words.

"We don't want any trouble, in fact i can help you if you help me get my dad inside my house." I finish lowering my hands, trusting the man not to shoot me. I watch the guy exchange a look with the kid before nodding to me, showing he'll help. I smile brightly expressing my thanks before working with him to get Rick inside.

* * *

Night had fallen and significantly more husks had occupied the streets as they normally become more active during the night. I had learned that the man, Morgan, and his son, Dwayne, had been heading to Atlanta just stopping in town for the night.

I explained the situation with my family, how my mom took Carl and headed to Atlanta while i stayed because of dad. They were both sympathetic towards us, overall they seemed like nice people.

Dad was still out cold in what used to be the downstairs guest bedroom, i had told Morgan he and his son could stay here as long as they needed so he offered to make dinner as a thanks. I brought up a selection of food from the basement, not too eager to show them everything i had down there, and left him too it.

Dwayne was silently reading some comics on the couch, i thought about how Carl basically left for Atlanta and vowed to take his own comics or something for him, if we find him and mom. I sat by dad on the bed thanking all the gods i could think of for bringing him out of his coma, also thinking of how to explain the mess everything is.

It was about half an hour later that he started to stir, i watched as he came back into consciousness opening his eyes.

"Dad?" I ask tentatively as he gathered his bearings. He groaned slightly, i presume a killer headache just hit him, i wait patiently for some form of reaction to be sure he was okay.

"Alex? What's going on? Where am i?" I could have cried at the sight of him awake and talking. I thought of how to break it to him that the world had gone to shit but i couldn't think of an easy way to do it.

"Dad what do you remember?" I ask trying to find out what i had to work with.

"I was on patrol with Shane, we responded to a call. We had to take down some armed criminals. That's it. I had the strangest dream, i was in the hospital and there was blood and bodies. I saw what looked like zombies."

"That wasn't a dream dad, you've been in a coma for a couple of months. About a month ago some sort of epidemic or something swept across America. People started getting sick, they were dieing. Then There's the Husks, they started eating whatever living thing they could find." I stopped for a moment to see how he was taking the news, confusion was probably the best way to describe it.

"You woke in the hospital today and made your way here, apparently you spooked a kid so he knocked you out with a shovel." I laugh gently watching my father process what i was telling him. I could tell he knew i wasn't lying, probably remembering his journey earlier on.

"Lori? Carl? Wher...Where are they? Are they...Did they..." he trailed off saddened at the thought.

"No they're alive. At least they were when i last saw them." i saw relief flood him before confusion took over once again.

"What do you mean, 'when you last saw them'" He asks

"When the outbreak first started word was the government was setting up safe havens in major cities, Atlanta was nearest to us. Shane came back from the hospital, told mom you were dead and convinced her to pack up and go. So they did, i stayed because i didn't believe a word Shane said. I still had hope." I explain, seeing the understanding cross Rick's face.

"Then we'll go to Atlanta and find the rest of our family." He stated with resolve, i nod in agreement feeling the determination to find my little brother.

"Yeah, we'll find them dad but first dinner and then some sleep. First thing tomorrow we'll go get you familiar with the world as it is then we'll set out. Now how bout you come meet the kid that knocked you out." I plan out loud smiling at the end. My dad laughed, slowly sitting up. I inform him i brought some clothes down for him before leaving the room.

Morgan had finished making what appeared to be a stew of some kind and had moved to siting with Dwayne talking quietly. I grabbed some bowls and cutlery, setting the table for us all.

"You know being unconscious for a while really works up your appetite." Dad joked as he walked in slowly, limping ever so slightly. I laughed a little in response, motioning him to sit at the table before calling the other two over as well.

Dinner was quiet enough but not awkwardly so, Dwayne requested to bless the meal which i took no part in. If there was a God, he wasn't doing anyone any favors these days. If anything everyone was glad the meal was more than a few mouth fulls, by the time we were done we were all happily filled with food. However the silence could not have lasted forever.

"So did you really wake up from a coma today?" Morgan inquired curiously towards my father.

"Yeah, i did. I woke up, came home and that's all i know." he replied quietly

"But you know about the dead people right?" I sat a little straighter giving Morgan a pointed look that he just ignored, though i told dad the basic going ons i didn't want to divulge too many details quite yet.

"Yeah i saw a lot of that. Out on the loading dock, piled in trucks..." Morgan shook his head causing my dad to trail off letting Morgan continue.

"No not the ones they put down, the ones they didn't the walkers?" Confusion was all that could be seen on Rick's face.

"Walkers? That what you call them...hmm it's fitting." I add my two cents to the conversation.

"Yeah tell me about it, what were you calling them?" he seemed amused by my choice of topic, he knew i was putting off the inevitable but apparently decided to humor me anyway.

"Well, i had taken to calling them Husks but now that seems kinda' lame compared to Walkers." i joke trying to lighten the mood a bit, i did manage to crack a smile from Morgan but it didn't last long as he redirected back to the original topic.

"That Walker would have ripped into you, try to eat you, take his own flesh at least. I know how it must sound." he trailed off.

"Alexis here briefly filled me in on it but she didn't give me a lot to go on..." Dad was cut off when a car alarm started going off, everyone jumped at the sound first before Morgan said to dim the lights before we all converged at the covered window.

"It's just one of the walkers, bumped into a car. The same one as last time, just down the street there." Morgan explained as we watched the small horde of Husks roam the street.

"The one thing I know, don't you get bit. We saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever burns you out, but then after a while, you come back."

"We've seen it happen." Dwayne added sadly. I felt a pang of sympathy go out to the young boy, obviously these two had lost someone special to them.

My suspicions were confirmed when Dwayne started to break down at the site of a certain Walker, who i assumed was the wife and mother to the duo. Morgan was quick to calm the boy down, explaining the fever again to my dad.

Almost immediately after we all broke off to sleep for the night, all of us oblivious to the future.

* * *

So there's my little prologue, though it doesn't seem to deviate much from the show i have plans for the future. So i hope you guys enjoyed it and i'd really appreciate any feedback from you guys, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

So here is chapter one, i'm close to finishing another chapter so i thought i'd upload this one for you.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer - The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC respectively.

* * *

Chapter 1

A new world, A new journey

The next morning brought quiet to the street, i awoke a few hours after sunrise. Probably from one of the best sleeps i'd had in a while, apparently i wasn't the only one as Morgan, the only other up, seemed well rested as well.

It wasn't long before Rick joined us in the living room and we began to plan the morning. We voted to skip breakfast, especially for dad as he would be killing his first Walker today and it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

While Morgan got Rick armed and talked him through how to handle the Husks, i decided to go to Carl's room. I stood in the middle of the room staying true to my vow looking for his comic books and perhaps even some other things for him. I looked in the storage cupboard finding a moderately sized cardboard box full of many different comics, i flicked through a few of the covers when one in particular caught my eye.

It was thicker than the other comics, black and white fine line art by the look of it. The covers primary colour was red, the main font was large and edgy. The picture on the cover was seemed to be a photo in a broken picture frame, a family of three were standing together. Three different zombies stood facing the readers. It was called The Walking Dead.

I considered reading a little before scoffing to myself before picking up as many comics as i could fit in my bag without taking up all the room in there, luckily as my backpack was a large survival pack i was able to get most of them. I picked up a few things, a couple of other things for Carl, my sketchbook and pencils and a few other things before heading back downstairs.

The three males had apparently been waiting for me before starting. My dad stood there looking apprehensive, with a baseball bat in his hands. I sighed rolling my eyes at the weapon, that was not going to be the easiest way to take care of a husk.

We didn't have to go far to find a Walker as there was one propped up against a fence in front of the house. The four of us exited the house behind my Dad who hesitated again.

"Are you sure they're dead? i had to ask one more time." he asks us.

"Dad, they're 100% undeniably dead. Just remember to go for the head okay?" I reply nodding towards the Walker. He nodded back before quietly heading towards the Husk.

The Husk saw Rick earlier than i would've liked it to and stood up to try and take him but instead got beat to the ground by my dad with his trusty baseball bat, it took dad about 6 hits to kill it but it took it's toll winding him severely causing him to gasp erratically while kneeling over the corpse.

"Dad! You okay? Is it the wound?" I panic as he gathered his bearings together.

"Yeah, i just need a moment." He tells me still breathing heavily, i nod in response before helping him stand and following him into the house.

"Not bad but if you're going to survive in your current condition you're going to need something a bit more insta-kill." I comment retrieving a spare large hunting knife from my backpack, passing it to my father who voiced his thanks.

"Go straight through the eye socket, it's easiest. Unless you're behind one, then just hack away." I advise receiving a nod which i returned as Morgan and Dwayne joined us in the dinning area.

"They're alive, my wife and son. Alexis told me they left for Atlanta when things got bad, we have to go find them." He directs the last part to me, i nodded my agreement. Dad continued conversing with Morgan as i thought of the chances of my mother and brother still surviving out there in Atlanta.

"Hey can i ask you something?" Morgan inquired bringing me from my train of thought.

"Of course but i cant guarantee an answer." i answer grinning his way, earning a small chuckle.

"I don't want to seem rude but i was wondering how in the hell you've kept yourself so clean if you've been trecking the city everyday since the start of all this?" He questioned me. It wasn't a surprising question, i managed to keep my hair clean and healthy; my body wasn't covered in as much dirt, sweat and grime as it should be.

"I've been using the showers at the police station, they've got they're own propane system. It still works and should for a while, i've literally only used them for 5 or so minutes a time." i explain, smiling at Dwayne's excitement of a hot shower.

"Well i was going to suggest heading there to see what was left in the armory , a hot shower seems like a good idea. We good to leave now?" Dad asked around for any objections, Morgan and Dwayne were eager to go but i wanted to clear out the basement.

"Before we leave i could use some help clearing out the basement, there's some useful things down there." With those words i lead the way down to said area. I grabbed my flashlight, one of those self generating on movement ones, from the shelf by the door before lighting the way downstairs.

There was little light coming through the window near the ceiling so i had to find matches to light up the gas lamps i had put in the room to see clearly. Brightening up the room revealed the loot i had gathered over the last couple of months.

Various different knives and the odd machete and bat along with a couple of various weapons were neatly piled into one corner of the room; another corner had a range of survival gear, a few tents, backpacks, flasks, canisters, containers and cooking supplies. A reasonable pile of food sat between the other two piles. Tools and some other items littered the room too but the last lot of loot was the medical supplies on the shelves above everything else, i made sure to stock up in case myself or anyone else got hurt. Mainly i gathered as much as i did in case my dad woke up but needed care.

"Where..? How'd you find all this stuff?" Morgan asked a little in awe by my collection of things, i thought about the trouble i had to go through for some particular items.

"Since the beginning everyone started raided department stores, i didn't, in fact i stay away from them if i can. I went scavenging in the smaller stores no one thought about; fishing stores, survival outlets, outdoors equipment stores, hunting stores. The meds were the hardest to get, pharmacies are wired so anyone who would try to break in would set off an alarm. I spent days trying to rewire it so that it wouldn't trigger any sound to alert the dead around town, i took as much as i could fit in my pack and did many trips. Cleared out an entire drugs store, didn't think i'd need more than this right now so i didn't try to break into another. Doesn't mean i wont have to in the future though." i explain to the man, already going through what i would take and what i would give to Morgan and Dwayne.

"We'll split the meds and the food, there should be plenty for that. There are a couple of family sized pop up tents, we'll take one each, you never know when there wont be house around. You're welcome to some bags and flasks and the such but the weapons we'll have to talk about." We get to work sorting through the piles of loot.

It took a while but we split everything up, by the time the food and medical supplies were split up evenly there was one full bag each filled to the brim. We took a tent each as well a few cooking supplies, clothes and survival gear filling another back pack. Unfortunately a lot of it was going to get left behind, there was only so much we could carry.

So the last pile to go through was the weapons. I wasn't going to lie, i wanted first pick. I went through the trouble to get them so it was only fair right?

Without a word i walked over to the pile and started rummaging through it, finding what i wanted to take and what i didn't. I pick up an ice pick, feeling the weight and examining the blade before putting it aside in a separate pile. I grab a couple of hunting knives adding them to the pile as well as a light weight hatchet. I was about to stop and let Morgan take what he wanted when something caught my eye, a belt was laying at the bottom of the pile. I lift it up to find it housing of different knives. Throwing knives i guessed, without thought i put the belt around my waist, maybe i could learn to use them.

I picked up my chosen weapons and headed over to my dad, nodding to Morgan who immediately started searching through the pile with Dwayne.

"Nice belt, Know how to use those?" Dad nodded to my newly acquired belt, i follow his gaze to admire said item before meeting his eyes again.

"Not really, but there's always time to learn. Even if i don't any amount of sharp knives help a lot these days." I chuckle handing my dad a large hunting knife and the hatchet, keeping one of the knives and the ice pick for myself hooking it through the center strap on the back of my pack. No longer having any business at the house we picked up our packs and headed to Morgan's car and headed towards the station.

* * *

Once there we did a quick recon of the station, making sure there were no husks walking around before heading for the showers. I split from the males heading to the girls side of the shower room. I smiled as i heard Morgan and Dwayne loudly enjoy the rare hot water through the ventilation, a rare luxury in this new world.

Once clean i met up with the others in the reception area, from here we made our way to the armory.

"A lot of it's gone missing." Dad said absentmindedly entering the caged room.

"Most of it was used up trying to fight back in the earlier days, after everything was over run no ones bothered coming to claim it. Not the smartest weapon to have anyway, too noisy." I comment examining a couple of pistols before finding a couple of sheaths to put the in and hooking them onto the knife belt.

"Daddy can i learn how to shoot? I'm old enough." Dwayne asked hopefully.

"Hell yes you're going to learn but we got to do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon." Wise words, unfortunately that may not be the case if a husk goes after the kid. He'll have to point and hope for the best, wether he knows the discipline or not.

"That's right it's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that Dwayne." Dad said to them and i almost laughed, now it was shoot or be eaten. That's just the way it was.

"Yes sir." He replied before following his fathers orders and helping loading the bags with as much ammunition as we could. I waited for dad and Morgan to restart their conversation before saying my piece to the kid.

"In a normal world, my dad would be right but we both know the world is a lot more harsh. If you see a walker coming for you and you have no way to take it down quietly, you aim for the head and pull the trigger. Even if it was someone you used to know, someone you used to love, you still do it. You can't let the past get you killed kid."

I could see the understanding flash in his eyes before the sadness did, he knew exactly what i was talking about. If his mom came after him, he had to kill her for good. He nodded at my words, knowing i was right.

We exited the station and headed to our own vehicles with 2 full duffle bags each.

"Conserve you're amo, goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice." Dad called to Morgan as he lead us to the parking lot. I felt a pang of emotion go through me as Dwayne started loading their car, he reminded me too much of my own brother.

"Morgan are you sure you don't want to come with us? There's strength in numbers." I try to reason with the man hoping he'd change his mind, he didn't.

"Few more days. By then Dwayne'll know how to shoot and i wont be so rusty." I sighed as dad passed a radio to Morgan, i play with the knives in my new belt before making a decision. I search my back pack before approaching Dwayne once again

"Here take this knife, i hope you wont need to use it often if at all but you should have a safety net. Take care of yourself kid." I pat his shoulder after his thanks and go to get into the passenger seat of the cop car when a walker grabbed our attention.

"Leone Basset? Didn't think much of him, careless and dum but i can't leave him like this." The sorrow in Rick's voice was thick as he remembered his fellow officer.

"You know they'll here the shot?" Morgan states more than asks a little rattled.

"Who says they'll be a shot." I add walking to stand with my father, i give him a look and he takes a moment before nodding. I walked up to the fence unsheathing my hunting knife, i grabbed his shirt through the fence to pull him closer before plunging it through his eye socket.

We said our good byes and headed our separate ways, I felt bad about leaving the two behind as we headed to Atlanta with out them but that was their choice. I just hoped we would find salvation in Atlanta, as well as our family.

* * *

So there's chapter one done and posted, again not much deviating but it will change soon.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Favorite, follow and review if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry bout the wait for this one, had a hectic week.

Disclaimer - The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC respectively.

* * *

Chapter 2

Just down the road aways, walkers wait for their prey

We drove for hours and the gas was running dangerously low, there was no way we'd make it in the car if we carried on the way we were. We tried stopping at a station miles back but came up short and we didn't have the tools to siphon it.

Dad had tried contacting someone, hell anyone by the radio but there was no reply. At one moment it seemed to sound like a quiet voice over the static but it must have been my imagination.

A few miles on and the car was completely out of gas, we picked up our gear and headed to a small farm that we saw up ahead. Dad had high hopes of someone being there, i however highly doubted it.

"Dad i'm really not sure anyone's going to be here." I start wanting to avoid this place all together, he didn't listen instead taking a loud approach that made me want to kill him.

Hello? Police officer out here! Can i borrow some gas?!" He yelled walking up to the house. Despite my protests he continued to shout, hoping for an answer but receiving none. He froze at a window and i followed soon finding out why. The family that owned the land had opted for the easy way out, shooting themselves straight in the head and destroying the brain. The sight alone made me heave but the worst was the smell that wafted though the slightly open window. I could see dad wasn't taking it well.

"Some people couldn't handle what was happening, thought the world was being punished by god, judgment day or something. Others were too scared to try and survive, so they opted out." I explain sadly thinking of the mass suicides they showed on the news in the beginning.

"You think your mom would decide for that?" For the first time i heard how lost and hopeless he felt and it made me wonder how he had hid it so well till now.

"No, Shane wouldn't let her do it. He cares, he cares too much." I end slightly bitter, to which i received a look from my dad.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and slightly accusatory.

"Nothing." I say quickly, carrying on to examine the property. By the time i circled round i found my dad trying to calm a horse by talking to it, i leaned up against the fence and waited for him to finish...whatever it was.

"Atlanta's just down the road aways, it's safe there. Food, shelter, people, other horses too i bet." He speaks softly to the animal, calming it down as he did.

"Dad you realize you're talking to a horse right? Did Dwayne hit you harder than we thought?" I joke as he lead the horse from the pen, i laughed as dad took him to get saddled up. I guess you have to work with what you got right.

It didn't take long to reach Atlanta but when we did i didn't like it. It was quiet and still. It just didn't seem right.

"Dad, why are there so many cars facing to leave but none to get in?" I question feeling uneasy

"I don't know but i don't like it." He replied, spurring the horse on.

* * *

The city was a wreck, nothing like the emergency forecasts said it would be. There were no barricades, no refugee centers and the military had been wiped out. This city belonged to the dead.

We slowly made our war deeper into Atlanta, each step filled me with dread. Mom and Carl were supposed to be here but the city isn't the livings anymore, so where were they?

A few walkers got up to follow us so we picked up the pace to put some space between us when we heard something i never thought we would.

A helicopter.

Dad quickly spurred our ride into action to follow but as soon as we rounded a corner we had to turn tail. An entire horde of walkers packed up the street, i could swear there were hundreds. We tried galloping away the way we came in but got cut off by another herd. The horse got over run forcing me and dad to clamber off to survive, loosing our gun bags and my food/med back pack, as the husks tore into the poor animal.

I quickly dragged myself off the ground, hiking my way up a nearby tank shouting at my dad to do the same. I almost cried seeing him instead crawl underneath it and had to close the hatch in fear of walkers following inside. I try to find something, anything that could help my dad but found nothing. Despair hit me as i thought i would loose my father so soon after getting him back before i noticed the open hatch in the floor.

I crawled over to see my dad ready to blow his brains out, i scream out stopping him and help him inside slamming the hatch shut behind him. He scrambled back as i sat where i was before looking towards Rick and freezing. There was a soldier next to him, dead. Except he was breathing.

"Dad, don't panic okay. The soldiers a husk." I frantically whisper but it was too late, dad had already looted the walker rousing him. I could see him going for his gun but that could deafen us in here!

"No Dad wai...!" Too late again, Rick shot the husk in the head but the metal shell of the tank caused the sound to bounce back on us.

The ringing in my ears had me cringing holding my hands over them hoping it would stop. Dad was worse off being so close and had lost balance collapsing on his side.

It took a couple of minutes but the ringing was replaced by the insistent banging of the walkers wanting to get in.

"What the hell do we do now!? There's like hundreds of them out there waiting to rip us apart!" i whisper yell, my ears still feeling sensitive.

"I thought it was safe, Morgan said it was safe but it isn't, far from it." He panics gesturing wildly

"Really?! What gave it away?! The empty streets? The walkers roaming around!?" i retort sarcastically. I could see that Rick was going to yell back at me, but we both froze instead.

A voice was coming through the tanks radio.

"Hey you, dumb-ass'." i stared disbelievingly at the radio, there was no way!

"Hey you two in the tank. Cosey in there?" I turned to face my dad unable to find any words

"You alive in there?" Those words seemed to knock dad out of his daze as he practically threw himself at the radio knocking his head making

"Hello? Hello?" he called into the receiver panicked

"You had me wondering, both of you okay?" Our mystery man stated as i made my way to the radio in a slightly more dignified manor.

"Yeah we're both good, how are you doing?" I ask acting as though nothing was wrong. There was a short chuckle on the other end before things got serious again.

"Where are you? Can you see us from where you are?"

"Obviously, Look can you help us out or not?" I demand taking the receiver from my dad ignoring the look he gave me.

"Make a run for it. There's only one geek left on the tank, the rest are having a feeding frenzy on the horse. What are you packing?" He asked and dad scanned the tank looking for anything for a weapon.

"3 beretta's, one clip each, 15 rounds. I have one, Alex has 2 of them. Do you have anything else Alex?" He looks to me with hope that i'd have something up my sleeve, unfortunately he's out of luck.

"Just alot of knives and an ice pick." I respond grabbing said weapon.

"Okay Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going and theres an alley about 50 yards down. Be there." I got the hatch ready to leave as dad finished up the conversation.

When he was ready i opened the hatch, coming face to face with a husk. I plunged my pick through his skull testing the weapon. Quickly i got out of the tank and leaped to the right side, my dad not far behind. We dashed down the street, slicing and shooting our way out. I could see someone in the alley ahead waving at us, dad rushed on as i finished off a walker lagging behind slightly.

"Alex get up there!" I heard my did shout as i ran into the alley way, waiting for me to follow the stranger up the ladder. I climbed as quick as i could shouting for my dad to climb when he hesitated for a second.

I breathed a sigh of relief when all three of us stood safely on the platform leaning against the railing.

"Thanks, you really save our dumb-asses there." I laugh at our savior. I take a good look at him for the first time. He was of asian decent dressed in a black t-shirt with another shirt over the top, straight leg jeans and a maroon baseball cap.

"No kidding, nice moves there. So what are you two? Sheriff and deputy riding in to clean up the town?" He asked sarcastically making me laugh, though dad seemed less impressed.

"Not my idea to ride in on a horse. That was my dads idea." i reply pointing to my dad

"It wasn't our intention." he said simply.

"Yeah whatever. You're still a dumb-ass." he commented before we told him our names and he introduced himself as Glenn.

We didn't get time to chat as a walker had figured out how to climb the ladder and i damned the husks for being smart enough for basic actions. We ourselves quickly ascended the one behind us.

We followed Glenn across the rooftops until we descended some stairs into an alley way as he radio'd what i assumed to be other survivors. We waited a moment until two people in riot gear came out to dispose of two of the four walkers in the alley before running inside.

I had expected a warm welcome but boy was i wrong.

A blond woman pulled my dad and pinned him as soon as he walked in pointing a gun in his face. I shook off Glenn as i rushed up to the woman and put my own beretta 92fs to her temple making her freeze slightly.

"Son of a bitch! This is your fault! We're dead because of you two!" She yelled tightening her grip on her pistol, ignoring the calls from her group.

"Put the gun down." I say in a calm forceful manner

"Alex don't." I ignored my dad, keeping my focus on the emotional blonde in front of me.

"I wont say it again, put the gun down." I demand pulling the hammer back.

"You think i wont do it?!" She challenged, i let my gaze flicker to her side arms and back again before smirking

"No i don't think so but i could." I tighten my grip as i watched the woman, whose name i heard someone say was Andrea, visibly flushed with anger.

"And why do you say that?" I laughed a little watching her tense at the sound.

"Because I didn't leave the safety on." I watched Andrea visibly deflate as she examined her own pistol, realizing i was right.

"Now what's the problem?" I ask before following the others as instructed, fear hit me like a brick as i saw the horde of walkers smacking away at the windows to get in. We all jumped back as one walker in particular started to crack the glass with the brick in his hands.

"Okay, i see your anger is justified." I comment to a collection of scoffs. One of the survivors, T-Dog, had a radio but couldn't get any signal. That was when my world crashed, the refugee center didn't exist. Sadness hit me as i thought of my little brother, now i had no clue if he was alive or not. T-Dog was about to speak again when a shot went off from above.

"Oh god is that Dixon?!" Andrea cried before rushing off with the others, me and my dad following.

We burst through the door onto the roof, seeing a rugged man with a riffle standing on the ledge of the roof shooting down below. The other male, whose name i didn't know ran up first.

"Hey Dixon, you crazy!" He yelled over to him drawing his attention.

"Hey! You aught to be more polite to a man with a gun! It's only common sense!" Was his reply as he came further onto the roof.

"Man you're wasting bullets we don't even have! And you're bringing them down on our ass! Man just chill!" Joined T-Dog jumping over the ventilation system to come face to face with him. I slowly made my way around so that i was behind this 'Dixon' observing how this was going to go.

Dixon went on about taking orders from anyone other than a white guy. T-Dog lunged at him, swinging for the other man. Dixon was having none of it and swung the butt of the rifle at him, knocking him to the floor. At this point my dad tried to pull him but only received a fist to the face.

I quickly but quietly moved toward the wild man as he beat down T-Dog, drawing my hunting knife. I threw all my weight and strength to push him off the struggling man, rolling him to the side. Immediately i straddled his chest pushing him down with one arm while putting the knife to his throat.

"You want to go, lets go. But i can't see you doing to well with my blade to your throat. Dad! Cuff him!" I demand, Dixon started struggling when dad moved forward so i pressed the knife harder against his throat. Once he was cuffed i moved of of him sheathing my knife.

"You bitch! Who are you to do this to me!? You'll pay for this you scumbag pig! You too you little whore!" Everyone stared at me and dad as the wild man yelled, turns out he had drugs on him and was high. Dad threw the little bag over the roof starting him off again but no one paid notice.

"That wasn't really necessary." The other woman commented but i just shrugged her off as i walked to sit on the ventilation shafts near the cuffed man.

We waited to see if T-Dog could get a signal to the camp outside of the city, Morales kept asking to no avail. Suddenly we had the plan t try and see if we could get access to the sewers; dad, Andrea, Glenn, Morales and Jacque headed downstairs to see if this building had an entrance while me and T-Dog stayed with the Dixon.

T-Dog continued to try the radio, continuously talking into it. The Georgia sun was fiercely beating down on the three of us and i sighed feeling the boredom set in. So i decided i would try my luck.

"So what's you're deal? Red neck racist with an attitude problem? Or is that just when you're high?" I ask turning to the man cuffed to the roof, i didn't expect an answer from him but thought i'd try anyway. Surprisingly he started to laugh.

"It's not anything personal, it's just that i don't think his kind and ours are meant to mix." He replied shrugging his shoulders. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Now if that wasn't a racist remark i don't know what is. It's just the genetics that are different, he's just as human as we are and he should be treated as such. Theres' no point to fighting everyone all the time, especially if they're helping you stay alive." I explain to receive a scoff from the man next to me. I shrugged before continuing.

"Whatever, just don't let your views get in the way of helping someone. 'Cause somewhere down the line they could be the one standing between you and a pack of walkers. Your actions with decide theirs." I finished hoping he'd heed my words, he may have acted like a dick but that didn't mean he deserved to die. We sat in silence for a few moments before.

"So what' do i call you? Other than bitch and whore." He laughed, me joining in a little before answering.

"Alexis Grimes but people call me Alex, Lex, Ali. Whatever abbreviation exists for me. My dad's Rick. What about you? What do i call you other than asshole and dickhead?" I asked back raising an eyebrow.

"Merle, Merle Dixon." That was when Glenn came up asking for T-Dogs help downstairs. I was curious but did not follow choosing to watch over Merle, it wasn't long before the others rushed up and to the other side of the roof looking over the edge intently.

"What is it? What's going on?" I shout making my way after them before i realized something, my dad and Glenn were missing.

Where are they? Where is my dad!?" I yell suddenly shocking the others before Morales shouts out that he'd spotted them.

"I can't believe you let him dow there! I only just got him back and now i could loose him again for good!" I continue pacing quickly.

"What do you mean again?" Andrea spoke up.

"He was in a coma months before this all started and he only woke up yesterday!" I finish loudly, tears starting to gather in my eyes but i wiped at them before they could fall. I looked them over once more, looking at their shock before walking to sit by Merle again just as he discovered T-Dog had the key to the cuffs.

"Told you so." I comment childishly laughing as he pushed my shoulder half annoyed half playful.

"A coma huh? How'd that happen"

"Shot on duty. When the world went to shit, My mom, left for here to find refuge with my little brother. I stayed behind for dad." I explained before noticing the look Merle was giving me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Nothing Just thinking is all." He replies hurriedly, ignoring the look i gave him.

It started to rain quite heavily then the next thing i know Glenn had raised T-Dog on the radio telling everybody to pack up and wait at the shutter doors. Everybody rushed to grab their stuff and ran down the stairs. I got up but hesitated at the anguished cries of the man behind me, i switched from Merle to Morales who was shouting for me and T-Dog to get a move on. T- Dog seemed to be having the same problem as me, he battled with himself before turning and rushing to help Merle knocking a toolbox over on his way.

He pulled the key from his pocket ready to un cuff Merle. But then the fates we're cruel, T-dog tripped and dropped the key. We all dived for the tiny object trying to catch it but it was in vain, we watched the key fall down the drain.

Merle went crazy at T-Dog, yelling that he did it on purpose. T-Dog could do nothing but apologize before going to leave, picking up a chain and lock. I however didn't move and he noticed this at the door.

"Alex c'mon lets go!" He cried gesturing for me to follow but i just shook my head.

"No, I'm staying. Go, It'll be fine." I turned and sat next to the man who was staring at me shocked. I ignored the feeling of hopelessness that came with the sound of

"I guess i'm hoping that if i help you now, you'll save my ass later." I shrug making Merle chuckle.

"You're really something girly." He shook his head and i couldn't help but sigh.

How the hell was i going to get out of this one.

* * *

So it's been longer than it should have been for me to update but i've been busy and i had a little troube with the next chapter. This isnt planned out so the way i'm trying to do this is to have 2 chapters written before i post one so the next ones ready so i'll always have a chapter planned out.

Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed, leave a fave, reveiw and/or follow to see the next chapter real soon. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait again guys had a bit of trouble with the next chapter but it is now finished so all is well!

Thanks you guys for all the great reviews and feedback it really helps me out with motivation to write this, so if you want more keep reviewing :P

Disclaimer - The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC respectively.

* * *

Chapter 3

Trapped upon a roof, alone but not abandoned

Hours passed and me and Merle we're still on the roof of the department store, trying to get the cuffs off of him. We had tried breaking the chain apart but that hurt Merle more than he admit, we had tried to saw through the chain but that didn't work either. Merle was starting to get desperate but i was going to get him out.

"Give me that hacksaw Alex. Let me just cut my damn hand!" He yelled reaching as far as he could for it. I panicked jumping up and diving to the hacksaw, pushing it out of his reach.

"No! Come on, we both know it's the only way we're getting out of here." He cried out desperately. I ignored him as i wandered the roof looking for two small bits of metal, i had one more idea.

Twenty minutes later i was sitting next to a sun burnt Merle with my small pieces of metal concentrating on picking the lock, telling Merle to sit still every now and then.

"Aren't you a cops girl? And you know hoe to pick locks?" he asked making me chuckle slightly as i carefully moved my makeshift picklocks.

I had a friend back home that kept locking herself out of everything. Her apartment, her car you name it an she'd always call me for help. At first we tried anything and everything but after she had to pay out for the locks twice in one week i tried to pick up lock picking, i'm not exactly good at it but give me enough time and i'll get it." I explained making slow progress on the lock

"Well aren't you a little rebel, besides that kind of skill will come in handy these days, you could be handy to have around." He comments as i huff from failing the lock again.

"Well as it happens i was a mechanic by trade so fixing a car is no problem. Hot wiring without setting off the alarm is handy too." I reply trying my hardest to not mess up again.

"Well aren't you full of tricks. What about those knives, you a master knife thrower too?" He raised an eyebrow

"Nope, found them in town one day and never used them but when we came here i decided i could always learn either that or it's just more knives to use." i shrug starting yet again on the handcuffs.

"Why'd you come to Atlanta anyway? Surely you'd figured out that the refugee center was bullshit."

"Well my mom, Lori, she took my brother and came here for safety, i guess i was hoping they were okay."

"Lori? Your height, long dark hair, kind of moody? And you're brother? He called Carl?" I couldn't believe what i was hearing, they're alive!

"That's them! You know where they are?" There was hope to find my little brother, he was safe and unharmed. I just couldn't wrap my head round it.

Yeah, they're back at camp but i thought she was with a cop called Shane." Shock registered through my system, i had my suspicions but i still hoped that mom had stayed faithful. Obviously it was a hope misplaced.

I Stayed quiet after that, i was going to have to tell dad but i had no idea how! It was going to destroy him and for that i was going to destroy Shane. I didn't even know what i was going to do about my mother.

It took a while but i had finally picked the lock on the handcuffs, massive relief flooded through me as Merle yelled and hollered his joy.

"Whoooooo! I'm free baby! Alex i had my doubts for a while there girley but you came through in the end!" He ended before shouting joyfully once again. I smiled as i stood up to quiet the man, we didn't need a repeat of todays events.

"Come on we need a plan, we got to get to your camp and the others. You know where it is right?" I ask checking over the sides of the roof, checking the head count of walkers in the streets.

"No, no way i''m not going back there! They left us for dead and you want to go back!?" He cried disbelievingly. I couldn't say i was surprised by this, we had ganged up on him, cuffed him to a roof and excluding myself, left him alone on said roof while walkers waited hungrily at the door.

"Yeah, yes i admit they asses for leaving without trying to help you but i'm not innocent in this either remember! It was my idea to cuff you in the first place!" I argue back wondering if i could talk sense into him.

"But there's a difference between you and them. You, you're a survivor. You're not stupid and judging by the heat you're packing you know how to take care of yourself. Those back at camp, a lot of them don't know what a weapon is. Forget how to use one." I wondered what he was getting at.

"Me and you could thrive in this world, we wouldn't need anyone else. We could do it!" He carried on giving his speech on leaving on our own but i wasn't buying any of it.

"As tempting as it sounds to run off into the sunset with you Merle but i've got my dad and Carl to think about. And now that i know what my mothers up to i've got to get to them." I had to get him to change his mind, there was no way i could find that camp on my own.

"You're crazy! You want to go back to the people who left us here for the biters!" Merle just didn't seem to understand that i had ties at that camp, but then did he?

"Don't you have anyone you care about back there? Girlfriend, sister, brother or something?" I ask watching as he thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah i got a little brother, Daryl. Quite a few years between us but he can take care of himself." He briefly explained to me, well now i had some form of bargaining chip.

"Haven't thought 'bout how you disappearing would affect him? 'Cause i know how it'd affect mine and the outcome isn't a good one. Carl depends on me, always has. He didn't want to leave me in King's County, my mom had to drag him kicking and screaming. I could'nt run off knowing he knows i decided to leave him behind with no thought to him. Could you do that to Daryl?" I hoped i'd said enough 'cause if it wasn't we'd be going our separate ways. He didn't say anything as he seemed to think things over, i got tired of waiting for an answer. So i proceeded to check the building for a way off the roof. Finding a fire escape i jumped over the wall onto the metal ready to leave when i was stopped by Merle.

"Hey Alex, you said you live by the rule of help and be helped right?" I nodded slightly confused as he switched from looking at his hand, to the hand cuffs to me then back again as i letting him continue.

"Well by that rule i have to save your tiny ass sometime." i smiled as he made his way toward me, jumping the wall.

"Before we go, there's something we need to do." I ignored his raised eyebrow and suggestive remark, instead heading down the fire escape.

* * *

We found ourselves in the alley way that me and dad had run down earlier to get to Glenn, carefully looking out for the amount of husks in the street. It was now getting into the evening and the husks were getting more active. The bags me and dad left behind were lying next to the completely bare carcass of the horse, the sight was nearly enough to make me heave.

As much as i wanted a car for a quick get a way it was too risky with the noise it would cause, so we had to settle for stealth and quick feet. The plan was to basically edge our way across the street hugging the walls, taking out any walkers that could alert any others, grab the bags and then run for our lives back into the alley and up the ladders to work out how to get to the camp.

I gave Merle the hunting knife from the sheath on my thigh while i took the ice pick i had grown a liking for. I took the lead quickly but quietly crouch walked my way along the sidewalk, Merle following behind. Apparently the days earlier events had drawn most of the husks away from this street, i didn't care as long as i get the bags quickly without trouble.

I didn't get my wish, we had reached the bags and were preparing to go back i tripped over a brick from one of the shattered buildings on the street falling straight into a nearby car. Instinctively i put my arms out to steady myself forgetting about the pick in my hands, i ended up putting it through the window.

I panicked as the alarm blared from the vehicle echoing off of the cities buildings, walkers started to take notice of me and Merle snarling hungrily at us while more poured in from each end of the street running to try and reach their next meal.

"Shit! RUN!" I shout making a mad dash for the alley way sweeping my backpack from the floor while Merle grabbed the duffel bag with the guns. We ran as fast as we could to the end of the street avoiding some walkers, killing the others when we had to.

A few close calls later we ran our way into the alley way the dead not far behind us. Merle climbed up the ladder with me close behind, for a moment i thought we were hoe free when i felt something grab my boot nearly dragging me off the ladder.

I lashed out trying to kick off the decaying hand as Merle yelled down to me. I couldn't shake him off me and my foot was going numb from the walkers grip on my ankle. I tried to reach him with my ice pick but it was no use, i couldn't reach him. Reluctantly i pulled one of my berettas and aimed for it's head as best as i could. I fired a few rounds before i actually hit the brain making the walker tumble into the awaiting horde below, i waisted no more time in climbing to join Merle on the mid way platform.

We didn't stay long and climbed the ladder to the roof just like earlier. We traveled over the rooftops for as long as we possibly could to avoid any groups of walkers attracted by my earlier shooting but eventually we had to take to the ground to find a car. Since we had pretty much got half way across town husks were scarce as they headed into the direction we were when i shot out a little while ago.

It was easy enough to get a vehicle with the lack of walkers about, we loaded the 5 door hatchback we'd gotten and headed to the campsite. I sat in the passengers seat letting Merle drive, half because he knew where the camp was and half due to the tiredness suddenly setting in.

I sighed in relief knowing soon i was going to be with my dad and Carl. Mom, well, i had a few words for her.

* * *

There it is, i think i went a little overboard with this one but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, favorite or follow the story for more updates. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4

So it's been much longer than it normally does but i've been rather busy lately with college, then i went away for a few days and i have to try and keep what social life i have alive. so i haven't written a lot lately, hell i don't have the next chapter ready and that worries me a bit for the next wait for an update but i will try my hardest, i promise!

_Review Replies -_

**MKS 12 98 **_- 'She doesn't seem to like her mother. Although a lot of people seem to not like  
her mother...and I mean, a lot of people. -_-'_

__After what Lori did i'm surprised she was liked at all lol, if i'm honest though if i found out my mother got with my dads best friend after abandoning me in the middle of a zombie apocalypse i think i'd struggle to like her ;)

**Mar76 **- '_You didnt go overboard.. I hope Merle does take her to camp and not somewhere_  
_else. glad Merle seems to like her.'_

Glad to see you think so 'cause i was worried for a little bit that i made it seem they got out of Atlanta too easy, i'm trying my absolute hardest not to make Alex bad ass without making her into a mary-sue. Not the easiest task, haha.

I'd like to think that Alex and Merle have some form of mutual respect for one another that helps them connect, we'll see how that goes in the future :P

**ShadowHunter90 **- _'So, is this an DarylxOC story? If it is then that's awesome.'_

Yes it is, or more rather will be in time. I have this outlook where romance stories have to have some length to it, it can't be rushed if you get what i mean? So be prepared for quite a few moments between Daryl and Lexi before they actually get together. And thanks for the compliment as i do really worry that i bore people more than entertain so it's really nice to here things like that :D

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and given me such great feedback it really compels me to write more and update sooner, if you get my drift ;P

* * *

Chapter 4

Reunions of old but new rivalries arrive

_Ricks POV_

I sat in the van as the others reunited with their friends and families. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. I left her there, my own daughter! The only family i had right now, stuck on that roof with that dangerous redneck!

I didn't want to linger, i had to go back for her, for them. Morales came up to the van and opened the door.

"Hey come on, come meet everybody." He invites cheerfully, as nice as it would be to see people living their lives after this apocalypse, i had to save Alex.

"I'm sorry but i need to go back, I got to get my daughter." I say firmly, declining the offer.

"Rick i'm sorry, but there's no way she's alive. Come say hello." I sighed and nodded getting out and walking towards the people reuniting with the group coming back from the city.

I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front of me was Shane. Alexis said Shane got Carl and Lori out, so that means...

Behind him to the left, Carl stood with Lori. I could feel myself choke up at the sight of them, they're alive and safe!

Carl called me and started running towards me, i ran too meeting him half way letting him pull me down in a hug. We made our way to Lori and i embraced her in a hug with me and Carl.

"I can't believe i found you!" I shakily kissing them both on the head.

"But i have to tell you something." Lori looked at me in disbelief and confusion, must still be taking it in that i'm alive.

"I may have killed our daughter." My voice cracked a bit in the sentance, Carl started sobbing while Lori...

**_SMACK!_**

* * *

_Alexis POV_

We pulled up to the campsite late, well i guess it was late-ish by the dark sky. We walked into the site to nothing but silence, i felt uneasy as we approached the dim light of a campfire slowly. As we approached i could hear people talking.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door, stair case is narrow. Not enough geeks to get through at one time, not enough to break through there. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point is that Dixon is still alive and he's still up there, up on that rooftop with Alexis." I heard T-Dog speak to the others, I gave Merle a look and thought now was as good a time as any to announce ourselves.

"Never knew we were so popular, eh Merle?" I say walking around an RV to come face to face with the infamous Atlanta survivors, all staring open mouthed and shocked.

"See now i knew you all loved me really," He laughed "Had to, to have put that padlock on the door." And this is where i knew things were going to go to shit.

"Merle. Leave it. Believe it or not he saved your ass and mine with that chain. Remember that code i live by, might be a good one for you too." I try as i walk in front of him defensively. I could see the rage in his eyes but i ignored it. He wanted to shout, to lash out and make a fuss but it wouldn't end well for him or anyone else. I continued to stare him down as he glared back at me before backing down and walking to what i guessed was his tent muttering and swearing to himself.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the campers around the fire to be engulfed in a hug by my dad as he kept telling me he was sorry, i told him it was okay and took a look around. I recognised Shane standing threateningly with his shotgun, not my weapon of choice during a zombie apocalypse, and the rest of my family sitting not far from him. A quick glance around and i recognised the others from the city but a lot of faces were new to me.I noticed that there was only the crackling of the fire, a word had yet to be said.

"What? It's like you wanted me to stay in Atlanta." I say walking up to the group and taking a seat by my mom and Carl, who dive hugged me as soon as i hit the ground.

"Hey bud! Told you i'd look after dad didn't i? I said i'd bring him back to you." I say softly as i hugged him back as he cried joyfully. His dad and sister back in one day, a very lucky kid if you ask me.

"I brought you something." I take off the backpack i always carried with me and pulled out the comic books i had brought with me from the house. I smiled as his face lit up, he must've been more bored than i thought. I looked up and saw my mom for the first time since she left, she smiled lovingly at me but i could only manage a small smile and nod back to her.

"How did...How did you get here? And with Merle? Are you okay?" Shane took the lead and asked what everyone was thinking.

"When you all left, T-Dog chained the door and it saved us from being dinner. I tried everything to get the cuffs off; sawing through them, sawing through the metal, breaking the chain. Dixon was about ready to cut his hand off but i managed to stop him and picked the lock, it took time but i got there in the end." I explained hugging Carl closer to me.

"You can pick locks? Lex! Why can you pick locks!?" My mom asked, appalled at the idea of me breaking into houses and stealing cars probably.

"Remember my friend, Meghan?" I wait for a nod from my parents before continuing. "Well she kept locking herself out of her apartment and car. So i learned a little lock picking to help her out. Never thought it'd be a handy skill to have." I finish seeing people nod at my comment.

I told them how me and Merle got out of Atlanta and ate a small dinner of 2 health bars and a bottle of water from my emergency food in my back pack. Merle didn't emerge from his tent, cutting himself off from everybody. I learnt peoples names but i was bound to forget some of them by morning. The entire evening i kept glaring at Shane, i knew he noticed. After some chatting with the group people trickled away into their tents, soon it was only me and Shane who was getting ready for watch.

"It's good to see you're safe Lex. Even if you did bring back the redneck asshole." He ended snidely, walking to the RV. Rage built up in me, he thinks he can fuck my mom and act like nothing ever happened! Then he thinks he can insult Merle? Wishing he hadn't come back! That just isn't right.

"You're a piece of work you know that! Merle Dixon is a human being just like you and me and deserves to live as much as we do! If it wasn't for him i would not have made it out of Atlanta! He was going to leave you know, said i should go with. I talked him out of it and i'm alive because of it. Now you want to explain to me why you're 'better' than he is?" I let out all my rage at him, he had no right. He stood in shocked silence, apparently not many people stand up to him.

"Didn't think so. Oh and by the way, i know about you and mom. You better keep away from here from now cause if you don't, i will personally feed you to the walkers." I didn't stop for an answer from him, instead i walked back to the dying fire. No point putting a tent up tonight.

* * *

I woke in the morning to find people wandering around doing various chores. I stretch out my aching muscles before getting up to find my dad, i saw him standing with Shane by some SUV arguing about something. Approaching the pair i could hear more of the conversation, the topic of which i was interested on what Shane would say.

"Honestly i think you need more guns, i dropped a bag full in the street, just inside Atlanta." Dad argued with his supposed best friend. I waited to see what Shane would say, would he risk the people for the protection.

"No i can't let people risk their lives for a bag of guns that may not be there." I actually approved his decision, which completely surprised me.

"Hate to interrupt you discussion here but i have something you both'll be happy with." I say before walking to the car, a silver Volkswagen GTI.

"Wait here, Merle's got the keys." I take off to the tent i saw him walk in last night, hoping he was still in there and in a good mood.

"Merle? You in here?" I call out giving a moment before going inside and freezing. In front of me was a guy who was definitely not Merle. Younger than Merle by a bit i'd say, short brown hair, blue eyes, slimmer but muscular. Yep 100% not Merle. I stood looking at him for a minute before realizing he was staring at me funny.

"Oh sorry, is Merle about?" I ask awkwardly as he stared me down, i shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, you know he wasn't too bad to look at.

"He left a couple of hours ago, don't know when he's coming back." Two sentences then nothing, man of few words apparently. I sighed and left the tent, i guess i'll have to try my luck at lock picking again.

Luckily that didn't have to happen as i ran, literally, into the man i was looking for sending me to the ground landing painfully on my ass. Merle, of course started laughing at me before helping me up.

"Girl as good as you are in a tangle, you're clumsy as shit." He said pulling me up. I rolled my eyes at him about to ask for the keys but was cut off before i could begin.

"Merle! Thought i heard you out here, some girl was looking for you. She your new whore?" He said as he walked up to Merle before catching sight of me and my glare.

"What you call me asshole?! Why don't you try that again?" I challenge the guy but he took no notice fueling my anger further.

"Nevermind, looks like she found you anyway." Merle looked confused as he watched me glare at the man staring at me. It wasn't long before it clicked and he gave out a booming laugh.

"Well girl seems you already met my brother. Daryl this is Alexis, she saved my ass in Atlanta." huh so that was Daryl, asshole thinks i'm Merle's whore. I continue to glare at him as he looked at me with a little surprise.

"Yeah you can tell him all about it later but first i need the keys to the car." i say angrily holding out my hand for said object. I didn't want to stick around long with Daryl giving me disgusted looks every few seconds so when i received the keys i stalked past Merle and his brother glaring at the latter.

I ignored Shane's 'what took you so long?' and unlocked the car, opening the trunk and grabbed the two bags putting them at the two mens feet. It was quite comical the way they both looked from the bags, to me, to each other and back again.

"What? You think me and Merle would come back empty handed? Dad you should know me better than that." I tease leaving them with the bags to find some entertainment for a while. I walked through the camp watching as people got on with daily chores, everything seemed organized and practiced, was this what people did everyday? The women seemed to get the brunt of the work having to wash, iron and fold clothes all day everyday? Yeah i don't think so.

I found myself sitting on a boulder overlooking the quarry watching the campers go through their daily routine. I scoffed at the way the men left everything domestic to the women while they sat on their asses drinking or smoking, claiming they were protecting the camp. One guy in particular, Carol's husband, what was his name...Ed? He seemed to get a kick out of watching the woman work and ordering them about and if they started laughing, making good of the situation he would start having a go as if he was the high and mighty boss of them. He kept looking over at me, glaring, as if he thought i should be with the rest of the females but i'll be damned if he thinks he can order me about. At least the kids were left to be kids i thought.

Speaking of kids, Carl decided to come sit next to me with a little blonde girl shyly standing to the side. I smiled at them both in a greeting, then got tackled into a hug by Carl

"I missed you, so much. I knew you'd come back, i knew you'd bring dad back to us." He said into my side, i squeezed him in my arms.

"I missed you too kiddo. Who's you're friend?" I ask nodding at the young blonde.

"I..I'm Sophia miss." She stuttered shyly, i smiled at her and patted the other side of the boulder asking her to sit with me and Carl, which hesitantly she did.

"So tell me about the camp, what are the people like?" Carl proceeded to give descriptions about the people he could remember, Sophia chipping in every now and then. Morales tried to make the best of every situation, keeping everybody upbeat and positive in these dark times. Glenn was the errand boy of sorts, he could get in and out of the city no problem and was apparently a bit awkward. T-Dog stayed to himself a lot but pulled his weight and more in a fight and tried not to let things get him down. Amy was a happy go lucky kind of girl which was good for the morale of the camp but i doubt she could do shit in a fight, unlike her sister. Andrea had more of a sense of survival but according to Carl got down in the dumps a lot, probably let the gravity of the situation get to her. Sophia's parents had issues, anyone could see it, with Ed's superiority issues and Carol's over tendency to sit docile and do everything her husband demands or suffer the consequences, which i doubted Sophia was exempt to. My attention is suddenly drawn by the Dixon brothers heading into the woods.

"Hey Carl, what about the Dixon's? Why are people so weary of them?" I interrupted looking between the two children as they shifted awkwardly. Hmm, that bad huh.

"Mom tells us to stay way from them, that they're bad people." Carl said, Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah i got the feeling that's how people felt, why is that though? Have they actually done anything to class them as bad?" I continue on curiously.

"Well Merle is always yelling and swearing, mom hates it, especially when i'm around. She does that thing where she covers my ears, like that blocks out all noise or something." Me and Carl shared a laugh at the strange antics of our mom.

"Ah i remember when she used to do that to me, weird woman. Anyway that's still not that bad, besides i think it was mostly his drugs. Which are now somewhere in Atlanta making a walker high. What about the other one, Daryl?" From my earlier experience, he was an asshole and i doubted my opinion was going to change any time soon.

"He's the quieter one, keeps to himself mostly but he's got one hell of a temper." That was as far as that description went, apparently he didn't let a lot known about him.

"Yeah it's scary, i don't like it." Sophia added, i almost forgot she was there. I wondered if there was a way to get her out of her shell.

"So if everyone hates them, why haven't they been kicked?" I inquire, surely if they were that much of a pain for the group they'd just eliminate the problem altogether?

"They bring us food, they hunt in the woods and bring back squirrels and stuff to eat." Sophia answers me before looking down shyly.

So that was the deal, the Dixon's get to stay in the hypothetical safety in numbers if they bring dinner to the table. Fair deal i guess, but did people have to treat them like shit on their shoes even when the brothers supply the thing needed most to survive.

I couldn't help but be curious about them though, how can they both seem so unfazed by the end of days? It was refreshing after countless people panicking or constant worry that people usually displayed. Something was different about them and i wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Okay so theres the next chapter, not much compared to the last one but the characters have to have some down time you know what i mean but i hope you guys still enjoyed it.

So you probably know the deal by now. Leave a favorite, a review and maybe if a follow. Have a good one guys!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the long wait guys i've just gone through writers block i guess but then i got ill this week and thought i could make use of the time bed ridden. Still don't have the next chapter written though. I was hooping the extra long chapter that this is would be a nice apology.

Disclaimer - The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC respectively. Alexis however is my own character (I'm actually working on some art for her ^^.)

* * *

Chapter 5

_Uneventful days spent on a rock, When she leaves an earthquake appears_

Days past uneventfully, and i was starting to get bored. Was it a bad thing that i missed sneaking around town taking down Walkers daily, i felt too lazy sitting around camp all day. There was only so much domestic work i could take, even if Ed disagreed with me extensively and took every chance he had to verbally abuse me for it, kind of backfires since it makes me want to piss him off more.

I avoided mom like the plague and she was starting to notice as well as dad, instead i tried to spend time with Carl, which usually meant Sophia as well Who was slowly warming up to me. I stayed with them when i could, i didn't like how the others weren't worried about the kids being unable to protect themselves, letting them wonder around the surrounding wood alone and un armed, it didn't bode well with me. I often had random interactions with Merle usually it was when someone went to argue with him and i'd have to intervene hoping to stop anyone from swinging punches and if it wasn't that it was him pulling me from jumping someone who bad mouth's the Dixon's for no reason . When i wasn't with them i had started to practice with my throwing knives and boy was i terrible, as someone wanted to point out.

"You can't throw for shit you know." I jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to find Daryl Dixon staring at me. I rolled my eyes as i retrieved the knife i just failed at throwing.

"No as it happens i was aiming for the floor." I reply sarcastically walking back to my spot to find Daryl standing waiting with his hand out, raising an eyebrow i hand him the knife i just retrieved. I watched in shock a he reared his arm back and threw the knife hitting the bulls-eye in the makeshift target on the tree i made.

I stood in shocked silence staring between him and knife embedded in the tree, he made it look so easy. Speaking of Daryl, he turned to leave the small secluded clearing i'd found to practice in. I couldn't allow that, not after that throw.

"Hey no wait! Can you teach me, to throw like that?" I hesitated slightly as i felt him tense at me grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. I apologized and retracted my arm, patiently awaiting an answer. He turned and stared at me for a moment and i thought he was going to tell me to go to hell and stalk off laughing like Merle probably would, he hesitated and it made me think maybe he was considering it.

I was wrong.

"Are you kidding?! I'm not waisting my time trying to teach some dumb bitch like you, i got better things to do." Red clouded my vision as the words left his mouth. I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palm painfully as i glared at the man in front of me. I breathed deeply as he scoffed and turned to leave the clearing reaching for a knife from my belt.

A few seconds later Daryl stoped in his tracks in shock, a few inches from his face was a throwing knife embedded deeply within the tree close to him. I didn't even acknowledge my own shock i was so angry at Daryl.

I watched on angry as Daryl walked up, viciously tearing the knife from the tree before stalking toward me. Sensing a threat i too drew my hunting knife holding it defensively in front of me as he approached me menacingly.

Reaching me Daryl reached for my arm but quickly before he could grab my arm, i used my free hand to jog his arm upwards before grabbing it while darting behind him twisting his arm in the process, ignoring the pained grunt from Daryl.

Only Daryl wasn't having it, cause the next thing i knew my back was flat against the floor. I was seeing spots from the pain in my head and ribs but had no time to recover as i looked up to see Daryl standing over me going to pin me down. Panicking i roll over onto my knee and kick out at him as he dd me making him fall to the ground, i quickly retrieved my knife that landed a little ways away from me and rushed to pin Daryl down. I pushed him down, with great difficulty, onto his back as he tried to get up and straddled him. He immediately struggled against me and i surrendered my knife to try and fight back. I tried to stay in control but my strength gave out against Daryl's superior physique and with grunt of frustration from me, i got shoved to the side before i felt a weight pressing me down and the cold sensation of metal against my throat and the restricted movement of my arms that he held with his other hand.

I opened my eyes surprised at how close he was. I immediately glaring at the shockingly blue eyes of the man above me, i didn't bother to struggle knowing i'd lost our fight. We stared each other down in silence, unmoving. We were both panting, catching our breath neither of us backing down from our stare off. For a moment he dropped the glare and looked thoughtful which confused me but i held my stare as he creased his brow before shaking his head and standing up offering his hand out to me, i looked from Daryl to his offered hand before accepting it letting Daryl pull me to my feet.

"Not bad, you put up a fight i'll give you that. Technique was a little rough, form was a piece of shit, same with your strength. Overall not bad, better than half the asses back at camp. Where'd you learn to fight?" He asks as i brush down my forest green tank and stonewash shorts, wincing when i brushed my ribs slightly too hard, hey just because theres dead people walking around didn't mean that i wanted to look like i was homeless.

"Are you shitting me?! That was a test! Seriously you could've just asked for a test fight. I seriously thought you were pissed at me. Dude look what you did to my ribs!" i say disbelievingly lifting my tank to reveal a rather large bruise on my left side, I watched Daryl's eyes flicker to my side and flash with guilt before they hardened again soon after.

"I was, still am. Doesn't mean i can't notice what you can, at least i don't need to cover you're ass all the time like others back at camp." He said scoffing slightly making me frown at the hate in his voice at the mention of the Atlanta group, why couldn't they just get along? I pushed the thought aside when a question arose.

"So you going to teach me to be better or not?" I try raising an eyebrow at Daryl, he just huffed at my question

"No i told you, i aint got time for that crap. Waste someone elses time." With that said angrily he turned to walk away, i almost let him but i realized something.

"Hey, Dixon! You got my knife there." I call making him turn back again, which he seemed annoyed about, before he looked down to realize that the knife in his hand was indeed not familiar to him. He sighed heavily before walking back to me to hand my hunting knife back.

"It's a quality hunting knife; good weight, well balanced and you keep it very sharp. You got some good weapons from what Merle said, i'm not surprised you've lasted on your own. Merle was right, you're a survivor." With that he left without me stopping, I was so confused. One moment Daryl was fine, the next he was pissed. Complicated guy i guess.

* * *

I sitting on my usual boulder a few hours later watching the camp go through it's usual boring routine while sharpening all my bladed weapons and disassembling and reassembling my two side arms. I was happily sitting there completing my task when i saw Andrea sit next to me out of the corner of my eye, i turn slightly to her and raise an eyebrow in questioning. We haven't spoken since we escaped Atlanta about a week ago, hell i haven't been social with anyone really.

"I noticed you don't seem to involved in the camp, you hardly talk to anyone but the kids and you disappear into the woods everyday for hours. Which is fine, Rick said you prefer your own company or your little brothers but then i noticed Daryl following you out there the last few days..." I stopped halfway through loading the clip into my beretta, eyes widening in shock. What?!

"Woah slow down, Daryl's been following me?" I ask shocked. Days? He's been following me for days? What the actual fuck?!

"You didn't know? I thought he was meeting you wherever it is you go off to, you know like some secret meeting." Andrea added suggestively, nudging me slightly. I rolled my eyes at Andrea and her ludicrous suggestion continuing with my gun at a much quicker pace.

"Yeah cause me and that asshole have such a good relationship that we feel like we can beat the shit out of each other just fine then walk away like nothing happened." I say spitefully ignoring Andrea's jaw fall in shock, i finished up my beretta and started returning everything to their places in their belts before putting them back on.

"Well, it wasn't that bad but he had a bit of a scrap. He pissed me off so i threw a knife at him, that pissed him off so we fought it out. Couple of scratches and bruises, that's all." I explain, keeping the spite in my voice. I was itching foe a word with that redneck bastard, i stood up and jumped off the boulder and was about to storm off into camp but was stopped by Andrea's hand on my arm.

"Wait a minute Lex, are you sure you know what you're doing? The Dixon's are dangerous, you of all people should know that! I know you've got some random connection with Merle but you're having problems with Daryl and he's the restrained of the two, what if you make one wrong move with Merle?" I sighed as yet again the Dixon's were being judged and hated just because they were treating the rest of the camp the way the camp treated them.

"Oh spare me the Lecture Andrea i'm a big girl. Now would you please release y so i can kick that assholes ass!" I demand getting louder towards the end, Andrea just shook her head and let me go. I immediately start stalking into camp heading straight to the Dixon's tent.

"Hey, Asshole Dixon! Get you're fucking redneck ass out here! You here me get out here!" I shout approaching their tent, waiting 'patiently' outside. A moment later and rustling could be heard as someone came outside.

"Not you asshat the other ass in you're family." I yell at Merle as he looked confusedly between me and his tent before laughing as Daryl exited the tent with a sigh looking between me and his brother.

"Good luck with this one little brother, she's a little spitfire. Aren't you Killer?" He directed the last of the sentence to me but i ignored him, instead glaring daggers at Daryl

"I know." Was Daryl's reply to Merle earning a confused look from him. Again ignoring their interaction i stalked up to Daryl getting all up in his face, well chest, damn shortness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Following me? What the world isn't fucked up enough already you need to add stalkers back in too?! Seriously? You not got anything better to do with you're time, you got to follow me and watch me spend my day?! Not letting me know you've been there till today!" I start off loudly, shoving him back at the end of each sentence gaining the attention of the survivors who hadn't already heard me yelling on my way over.

"I wasn't following you! I was going out hunting and i saw you out there, i went passed the next day and you were there again. I wondered what you were doing so i went back the next day and saw you with those knives you can't throw for shit..."

"Almost managed to get one through you're thick skull." I interrupted angrily.

"Hey calm down, what's the problem here." Shane stepped up trying to play leader again. Daryl and i rolled our eyes at the idiot.

"None of your damn business Shane." We both yell whipping our heads round to him. Shane put his hands up in surrender shaking his head in defeat muttering "okay", it probably would've been comical to watch in another situation.

"Point is i wasn't following you, well i guess not the first couple times, i just wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourself or the rest of us killed. That okay with you?!" He asked sarcastically. Underestimating me? That was worse than stalking in my opinion.

"I survived since the beginning of this hell and i did it alone, i had no one there to watch my back or patch me up i just had myself. I got smart, sneaky and quiet. You think i can't handle myself?! Newsflash asshole i don't need your help or anyone elses, You got that?" I bark back at him. From the corner of my eye i could see my mom walk up to the front of the small crowd that had stopped to watch our shouting match.

"Okay fine! Whatever you bitch, you want to go out there on you're own then don't come crying to someone if it all goes to shit. Especially with your aim." with that he grabbed his crossbow and started to stalk off, for the second time that day i saw red. With speed i didn't know i had i grabbed a knife and threw it at Daryl for the second time. This time there wasn't a tree so the knife just flew past Daryl's ear closer than before by an inch or two, i gnored the shocked gasps from the others and Merle stopping someone getting involved.

"Just Keep pushing it then we'll see how shit my aim is!" I shout to Daryl's frozen form, i knew i was pushing it too but he was just such an asshole. I glared at him as he tensed up before carrying on towards whatever destination he had in mind.

"You got guts you know that. Normally i wouldn't stand for people going at my brother but i knew something was up, besides with a temper like yours i wasn't going to get in the way, just do me a favor and don't go killing him every time he pisses you off okay Alex?" Merle asked rhetorically Before walking off after his brother, i sighed deeply shaking my head at the two men who drove me up the wall. I didn't even get this crazy when i was alone with no one to talk to, all of a sudden i was all to aware of everyone's prying eyes.

"What you got nothing better to do?!" I yell over, jolting a few people back to their jobs they were doing previously. A few people stayed mainly my family and Shane, though a couple others such as Andrea and Dale stuck around.

"What the hell was that, huh? You trying to draw every Walker in the woods to us? You know their wandering from the city, we're seeing them more often around camp.." Shane Started, i rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. Why couldn't he just keep his trap shut for once?

"Go fuck yourself Shane, it's not you're problem. Just go sit play leader guiding you're people." I shoved past him but got stopped again by a hand on my arm for the second time today.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled out, i didn't have the patience for this.

"I don't think so, not till you learn to respect your authorities here." He started, voice low and aggressive. I clenched my fists and ground my jaw together in frustration. From the edges of my vision i saw my Dad move as my mom held Carl close by Dale and Andrea, looking back and forth between the three of us.

"Shane, that's my daughter. Not some criminal you've picked off the street to lock up." I turned at the sound of Rick pointedly talking to Shane.

"Well maybe if she didn't act like one she wouldn't be treated like one. World may have gone to shit but that don't mean there's no authority around here and it has to be respected." He spat out and i couldn't help but roll my eyes yet again at the rubbish he was sprouting.

"If you haven't noticed Shane, you're not the authority here. Not anymore, the people of this camp are looking to Dad for guidance since we got here. My guess is cause he managed to get people home safe when you probably sat and left them to the Husks." Shane obviously didn't like my statement if the glare and restriction of blood flow to my hand was anything to go by.

"Not true, this camp looks up to me to lead them, they respect me. Aint that right Andrea?" The woman in question was shocked from her quiet conversation with Dale. For a moment she looked from me, to Shane, to dad and back as if looking for help but no one offered any.

"Well the thing is Shane, Rick is more level headed and he did get all of us out of Atlanta. He has this thing about him that makes you want him to take charge, it just feels right." She said nervously and i didn't blame her, Shane's face was contorting with rage. Quickly he turned to Dale.

"Well i agree with Andrea he's good in fix and from what we heard from Alexis and Merle getting back from Atlanta, she is too. You did good Shane but maybe you should let Rick step up and help." a voice of reason but not what Shane wanted as his grip on my wrist tightened painfully as he looked to the last person, my mother.

"Lori?" Was all Shane said in his last desperate attempt for someone to agree with him. This actually caught my attention, with everything going on today i almost forgot about mom and Shane, almost. It'll be interesting to see what she says.

"This i ridiculous. What is even the point in this, lets just go okay. See what you did here Lex, those Dixon's are no good. Come on, lets go." Ah so that's it undecided, well there goes the only chance i'd ever give her i thought angrily. I tore my arm from Shane who had slackened his grip, before rounding on my mother.

"Oh don't give me that crap, you lost the right to the name 'mother' when you left me in K-County with dad in the coma." I use as an excuse before looking back at Shane quickly before turning back to Lori adopting a quieter tone.

"To be honest i'm surprised you haven't lost the right to be dad's wife or doesn't he know." I smirked at Lori's shocked face, telling her to tread carefully before leaving to my boulder again till dinner.

* * *

So thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter, i'm going to try harder to get quicker with updates. One thing that compels me to write is reviews though. So Leave a follow and/or a favorite and i'd love it if you could write me a review ^^ Bye guys!


End file.
